Talk:Total Drama Honolulu
Auditions Please Audition by giving your name, stereotype, why you wish to compete, and your username! 16 will be accepted! If the word "ACCEPTED" apears next to your audition in bold, I think you can tell that you've been ACCEPTED! I might leave comments about your characters incase they're too alike a new or old contestant. You Can Keep Your Romantic Comedies & Girly Drinks... We Don't Need Them. 19:27, January 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- Raven, The Cocky Physic, I wish to compete to make numerous more friends and show people my power, Zannabanna ACCEPTED ---- Ariana, The Attractive Ditz, I wish to compete so I can buy all the hairspray and lip gloss in the world! Nduke ACCEPTED ---- Alissa, The Smart Flirt, I wish to compete because I could really use the money, and maybe I could find my true love. <3 Zoom ACCEPTED ---- Steven, The (Seemingly) Perfect Guy, I wish to compete so that I can meet all the wonderful people in this world! Truthfully, I just wanna see their faces when I throw them all under the bus! Avi ACCEPTED ---- Chandler, The Respectable Athlete, I wish to compete to make some new friends and have a good time ACTN *Didn't AJ have a character like this? -Avi Natalia, The Sweetheart, To win money and make friends, XrosHearts. ACCEPTED ---- Axel, The Son of a Pirate : to get away from my dad and buy my own ship, BlazeHead 51 *A pirate? I'm just not feelin it. Any other characters? -Avi *actually..i do, Cameron, The Troubled Soul, Cameron lost his father while he was in the war, he's come to Total Drama Honolulu to get some money to start a new life with his mother. ACCEPTED *Evan, The Corss Country Wiz - Evan has come here to find a new running buddy ---- Maxwell, the Snarky Nerd, I wish to compete because I feel like it, and I need a break from all the bullies in my neighborhood. Plus, the money could go towards my comic-book funding. --We ride with kings on mighty steeds Across the devil's plane! Tenacious D, we reign! 22:01, January 28, 2012 (UTC) ACCEPTED ---- Dawson, The Spirit Connector, to meet new spirit friends of the dead and to show people the existance of ghosts, Izzyndawnfan12.--♥ Love the Moonchild ♥ Love the Indie Chick ♥ 23:32, January 28, 2012 (UTC) ACCEPTED ---- Gerard, the Blunter (Very Honest Guy), Would like to compete to prove that you don't need to lie and cheat your way to the end. He wants to be honest, even if it means he'll get into trouble. Sunslicer2 Slicing the sun '' 04:10, January 29, 2012 (UTC) '''ACCEPTED' '----' Geeyoung, The Smart Observer, signed up to impress all her friends back home, and get even better grades. Because you deserve it. 20:52, January 29, 2012 (UTC) *Pending -Avi Gabby, The Good Girl, I wish to compete so I can make lots of friends I really don't care about winning but even if I did win I send the money to charity, yeah. Vick0971 21:09, January 29, 2012 (UTC) *XrosHeart's entry is quite similiar to this. If it was a goody-goody, then I'd reconsider. -Avi Gabby, The Goody-Goody, I wish to compete so I can meet new people and make lots of friends. I really don't care about winning I just wanna make firends, but even if I did win I send the money to charity, yeah. Vick0971 21:09, January 29, 2012 (UTC) ACCEPTED _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Reagan, The Spotlight Hog, I would like to compete to make friends sice I am new. It would be nice to win, though. Slushpuppy123 21:25, January 29, 2012 (UTC) ACCEPTED '----' Cat, The Lonely,Aura Reading Chick, I Would Very Like To Join This Camp Since Im New And Im Very Nice But If You Get On My Bad Side, I'll Get Revenge. This Show Needs Me! daymoo1998:D 18:16, February 5, 2012 (UTC) ACCEPTED ---- Cass, The Shy Girl, I would like to join to socialise with other people and interact. I also want to find my talents. Intrudgero98 ACCEPTED ---- Ray, The Devil, I Would Love To Join Because This Show Needs A DEVIL! I mean Angel..... bridgettefan98 ps You Need 1 more girl ACCEPTED